mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
These Things Do Happen
Jacy stood just inside the hatch of the shuttle she’d been relegated to and looked around, taking it in properly. She hadn’t been able to do so until now due to all the drama and trauma going on. It was an interesting layout, with the bed being more of an afterthought. Even though the shuttle was nonfunctional and had been for quite some time (Riley had offered that much in conversation) there was no mistaking what it was. The interior had that rounded profile matching the outer hull. There were no doubt portholes as well, but they were covered over with makeshift curtains. The pilot’s seat and navigational console were front and center with two seats mounted behind it. Just about every flat surface was currently being used as storage and some of the junk looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. There was even a plaque of sorts above her head that identified the shuttle as “The Dipper.” Jacy made that briefest of foot travel over to the bed and unburdened her arms of their foodstuff haul. She knelt down and stared at it, realizing she’d be unable to eat any of it for at least two days. She sighed and sorted through the contents of her trunks, careful not to lower her head too far and get that post-op lightheadedness. Most of the contents would do her little good onboard The Lunar Veil; clothes that she’d have no occasion to wear, accessories she’d have no opportunity to use. Well perhaps she’d use one or two of them. There was a data pad with a handful of the latest trending novels from the core planets, but she was in no mood to read. And anyways she didn’t care for novels much, it was more of an occupational proviso. There was a bottle of brown hair dye which she pulled out and looked over. She could sort that out and take a shower at the same time if…. Was that actually a shower? Sure enough it was; a tiny upright box with frosted glass tall enough to conceal a woman’s modesty. Jacy didn’t worry too much on that account, but she’d prefer not to have water all over the floor. She quickly stripped down, grabbed her stuff, picked out a coordinated tube of hair goop and opened the glass stall to find it was stuffed full of miscellaneous junk. She worked in the nude to empty it out (she’d have to arrange things properly later) then thought to check the handle. Oh thank god it worked. She found a hook to hang her shower tackle on (she didn’t call it tackle, just the narrator does that) slipped in under the water and latched the door behind her. It was a tight squeeze even for her and she was indisputably tiny. Not so much in the up and down department, but the left to right and front to back ways. Nice boobies though. Ahem. Cold shower it was then. She didn’t mind too much; she’d missed a few and it was just nice to be clean. When it came to it she stood under the water looking between the two bottles of hair care product. She only wasted a few units of time in the deciding, but picked one and got to work applying it to her hair. ~~~ She wasn’t sure how long she took in the taking of her shower, but it couldn’t have been too long. She pulled on her most chaste (which they were not) sleeping garments then eyed the food still scattered across her bed. She couldn’t get any sleep with it there and tt probably had been a bad idea bringing it in here to begin with. Could you get space roaches in a hermetically sealed Firefly? Well it’d be best to keep those roaches limited to the Galley. Where food was prepared. And eaten. She stacked up the food packages in her arms and used her butt to push the hatch open. Might need to seal that next time, just in case there was a fire or loss of pressure or perverts. Jacy made her way across the short landing and down the eight feet of steps to the …. Galley. Well shit, she’d basically be sleeping directly above the galley. She turned around and looked back up the stairs then turned back to the galley. Hmmmm…. No she’d stick to the plan and leave the food in the galley. With her arms full, dressed for a naughty slumber party and hair now platinum blonde, Jacy stared open mouthed at the crapstorm that was going down out here. “What is wrong with you people?! Did little Shanky just stab a man with a screwdriver? Why is there a man in that box?! Is that an Alliance uniform?! What is wrong with you people?!” Jacy dropped the food and ran over to the man in the box. She tried to dodge the ensuing altercation between Vas & Gil. No Dice. Gil’s broom crutch swung through the air. Jacy did a perfect Pirouette to spin out of the way and looked like a pornstar angel in the process. Then she slipped on a spilled whiskey (I hope it wasn’t pee) and fell ass first into the box on top of the stabbed Alliance officer. She toppled backwards and her legs went straight up in the air. “Am I on top of a gorram dead man? I swore I’d never do that again!”